Queen (character)
Diamond Queen (real name: Queen Emerald) is Joker and Spade's childhood rival and friend, and also the 3rd main character to be introduced in the series. Appearance Unlike Spade, her clothing and colors didn't change throughout the series. She has blond hair that is tied in two long ponytails and diamond-shaped golden eyes with apparent eyelashes. Her outfit includes a pair of dark purple, half-long sleeves and leggings, white & pink dress and a white cape with pink triangles on her shoulders. She also has a diamond-shaped pink hairgrip in her hair and a pink tattoo on her right hand. Her hairstyle & eyes shape radically changed in the manga when the anime version came out, to match with her anime counterpart, although she was already starting to look smaller and cuter throughout the series. Personality Queen is a strong-willed young girl that won't let anyone get in her way to steal something, although she sometimes shows her sensibility. She isn't seen talking with Spade so much but often gets angry at Joker when he ticks her off. She doesn't like to get involved in Spade and Joker's quarrels, but she sure knows how to calm them down. While she is very attached and loyal to Silver Heart, she won't hesitate to tell him off when he does something dumb. She has a very sweet tooth and loves eating sugary things, which causes her to fall into a trap in vol.13. Although she's the only one who doesn't have an assistant in the manga, Roko plays that part in the animated series. History Before Series: Diamond Queen, born as Emerald Queen, was the heir of the kingdom of Emerald. Her parents died in a fire caused by an unknown traitor to the kingdom (which was changed to Professor Clover in the anime version) and she was taken in by Silver Heart, who was originally coming to steal a treasure at the castle. Silver Heart raised her as his own granddaughter, keeping her origins a secret. In the anime, she had to wait for Silver Heart to give her the permission to become a professional Phantom Thief, once her training is over. In the manga series, she graduated, along with Joker and Spade, from the Phantom Thief Academy where she got her phantom thief diploma. Synopsis Manga Queen eventually found out about her origins and, after some research, came to think Silver Heart was the one who killed her parents. She chases after Silver Heart & Joker in vol.9. When the police forces threaten to shoot her, Silver Heart jumps in front of her to protect her and gets badly injured. Queen leaves him for dead, and Joker eventually finds her to explain that she was wrong all along. She doesn't have anything to do with Professor Clover or Shadow. Anime In the animated series, Queen is being manipulated by Professor Clover, who tells her Silver Heart is the one who killed her parents. She was staying at Clover's castle along with Roko and Shadow, although they never really talked to each other. She hurts Silver Heart by herself with her sword and then leaves him for dead. In the end, like in the manga, Joker finds her and explains everything, along with the fact Clover cannot be trusted. Weapons/Techniques *She isn't seen stealing a lot so her ways remain unknown, but she's a very skilled swords woman who fights with a long sword (that she tends to use against her friends when getting mad, too). She can cut through anything, and even goes as far as cutting cars in half. Unlike Spade and Joker, she doesn't use cards at all and relies on physical strength. Trivia *Queen turns into a bird in vol.17, in the Momotarou book story. *Her existence wasn't even implied before her debut in volume 9. *Even as a kid, she loved jewellery and had to restrain herself from stealing. *She acts really flustered when Joker "proposes" to her in vol. *She loves strawberries * Gallery * * * Category:Phantom Thieves Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main characters Category:Has apprentices